New Year's Superstitions
by trycee
Summary: Scully and Mulder spend New Years Eve together. Season 6, Alternative Universe
1. Chapter 1

**New Years Superstitions**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, New Years Eve,** **After The Ghost Who Stole Christmas but Before Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder spit a few sunflower seeds across the coffee table unto the floor. He twirled one around in his mouth, staring at the television screen in front of him. '_9 pm on New Years Eve_', Mulder thought to himself. _'And I'm here all alone'._ He reached for the cold unopened beer beside him. He twisted off the top and toss it to the garbage can not far from his television. The top went in with a clanking sound. He could hear the neighbor's above him who were already drunk, screaming out of their windows. Something had fallen past his window. Though Mulder hadn't seen one in person for a very long time, he knew them to be bras. He shuttered at the thought of his two gay male neighbor's wearing bras and tossing them to the sidewalk below. There was only one person Mulder wanted to see in a bra and she was at her own place.

"You going out?", Maggie asked her daughter on the phone.

"No...I'm cleaning," Scully said, straightening up her couch cushions. "You know the saying...The way you bring your home into the New Years dictates how it will be the rest of the year..."

"Maybe they should change it to _If your alone on New Years Eve that's the way you'll be all year long_..."

Scully stood rod-still as she paused on her end of the phone. "What?", she said as her face reddened and her mouth twisted up angrily.

Maggie could sense that she'd made Dana upset. "Don't you and Fox have plans tonight?"

"Mulder and I aren't together every second of the day," she said irritated.

"Maybe you should be," Maggie said at nearly a whisper.

"Mom, if you have something to say, say it!"

There was a pause on the other end. "Look Dana...I'm not trying to interfere but enough is enough...Don't you think it's time you told Mulder how you feel about him?"

Scully's shoulder's tensed up so tightly they ached. "Mom!"

"Dana, Let me finish..."

Scully threw up her hands, shaking her head. "Okay...Fine..."

"Honey, I love you. You know that and I only want to see you happy. And there is only one person that makes you happy, Dana. You couldn't even sit and enjoy your family this Christmas because you were worried about Mulder...even though you'd just left him that morning. You even showed us the gift he gave you for Christmas and you were beaming from ear to ear, at first. But then you couldn't concentrate on anything but Fox and we all knew looked miserable without him..."

Scully gasped but was silent. Maggie continued. "I remember the Christmas right before your dad died. When we spent it at your place,remember?"

"Yes..."

"You had a spark in your eye. A spark every time you mentioned Fox's name."

Scully gasped again. She felt dizzy so she sank down onto the couch cushions, listening to her mother on the phone.

"That spark in your eyes is there whenever you mention Fox. Ever since the first year you worked together, its always been there...that spark when you or anyone mentions his name. And every holiday that comes when you're not with him, you look sad...like another part of you is missing...and you and I both know who that half is..."

Scully closed her eyes. "Is it that obvious, Mom?"

"Yes it is...And you know he loves you...don't you?"

Scully nodded her head. "Yes I do..."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not ready...he's not ready...", Scully said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"He needs to find his sister or find out what happened to her before he can move on...until then...there's no point...Because he couldn't be fully attentive or dedicated to anyone else...Until he knows the truth about Samantha...nothing else matters to him."

"Something has to give, Dana...One of you will have to make the first move and you'll have to work out whatever life throws your way...But do me a favor, as your mother...don't spend New Years cleaning your apartment..."

Scully glanced over to her clock over her fireplace. It read 9:40. "I won't...I'll spend it with Mulder..."

"Happy New Year's Dana..."

"Happy New Year's," Scully stammered. "Are you staying up tonight?"

Maggie laughed on the phone. "No...I'm going to bed in a second."New Years dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes...Corned beef and Colcannon?"

"Of course," Maggie smiled. "Your place this time...And you supply the wine."

"Alright, deal..."

"Love you Dana," Maggie said.

"Love you...See you tomorrow around 3..."

"Okay, Bye," Maggie said, hanging up.

Mulder had moved on to beer number 2, as he twisted the sunflower seeds in his mouth. He was deep in a depression by now and was cursing someone for yet another New Years spent on the same damn leather couch when he could be enjoying a nice warm fire with Scully's eyes blazing as the fire cast her soft face in a golden glow. He could be kissing her just as he had with her on the ship, though it wasn't the current her, it was the Scully trapped in another dimension that he'd kissed but the kiss was still electric and he'd craved it ever since. But his memory was tainted because of what she'd done after he'd been rescued and was laying in the hospital bed. What she had done had hurt him ever since and caused distance once again between them. At least he'd withdrawn inwardly, storing his heart away. He wasn't sure if she'd noticed.

As much as Mulder thought he knew Scully, she still gave him so many mixed signals that it left him even more confused. She had even bought him a bed even though she denied it and he was almost truly convinced that she was just as shocked as he was about it_. _But even though she denied buying it, _There had to be the reason she bought him a bed righ_t..._so they could be together_, or so reasoned. _This was not an act of a best friend. It had to mean more_. Finding the bed had perplexed him. The fact that there was a mirror on the ceiling and a water bed pointed to Froehike buying it though he wasn't quite sure who had given him the bed.

There were many instances when he got mixed signals from her. One minute he'd see her staring with longing in her eyes for him and the next she'd run away from him like when he'd gathered enough courage from his kiss with 'The Other Diminsional Scully 'and told her he loved her. But she had run off after saying, "Oh brother...", and he knew then that she hadn't believed him. He'd been truthful with her and laid out his heart and she'd run from it. Yet, Christmas had given him a glimmer of hope. She'd spent that morning with him unwrapping gifts they'd given and even snuggled up to his side as they watched the video tape she'd given him in the early morning hour until she had to leave to join her family. He wanted to go with her or ask her to stay but he hadn't wanted to push his luck and so he was content to just enjoy her company for as much as he was given. That had been five days ago and she had spent a few days with her family, which made him feel even more insane than it did with knowing she was spending the holidays with her family and he was not able to be there, to see her smile even more, to see how she acted amongst her family...he could only imagine and so that time she had stayed at her mom's was brutal on him though he'd never tell her that.

But the moment she returned, she had called him and Mulder was sure that Scully knew he missed her and he could've sworn that she missed him just as much. They hadn't seen each other for a few days, though they did call and he was dying to see her. _He needed to see her_. Mulder glanced over to the clock. 10:40_._ He stood up and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on. He opened the door and to his surprise Scully was standing with her fist raised ready to knock on his door. He looked down into her beautifully highlighted blue eyes and he couldn't help but stare.

Scully had jumped slightly when the door had opened, she was caught off guard when the most beautiful sight she had ever seen appeared before her, Mulder standing in a blue mock turtle neck and black jeans with a black jacket on, his hazel eyes had darkened and he was staring directly into her eyes. There was something there and she couldn't help but drink it all in as she locked into his gaze. Her other hand began to lose its grip on the paper bag full of wine and liquor bottles she had brought with her but Mulder caught them. They were mere inches from the other's face as he slowly stood back up having caught the bag. "I was just heading over to your place...", he said, bashfully.

A small smile spread across her lips. "I guess we had the same idea..."

"Come in, come in," he said, moving aside so she could enter. He placed the bag down on a side table and then helped her take off her jacket.

Scully could feel the warmth of his body heat as he slipped her jacket off of her from behind. She stood there motionless, listening to his movements and feeling sensations she couldn't describe though he hadn't touched her in any way. Without looking back she made her way over to his couch and sat down. She flicked the station until it came to a New Year's Eve party broadcast from some place she didn't recognize. Mulder brought the bag in after stripping out of his own jacket. He smiled and then dialed the Chinese restaurant placing their usual order. "I'm glad you came..."

"Me too," she grinned. "Well...since we spent Christmas Eve in that haunted house and Christmas morning here, I guess bringing in the New Year together wouldn't be so bad..."

Mulder nodded. "No, it wouldn't be so bad..."

Scully locked eyes with his again but she broke from it and reached for the bag. "I bought everything...Champagne, Rum, Wine...Guinness...even a few of your beers..."

"Whoa, we'd die of alcohol poisoning if we drank all that..."

"I just...", she stammered. "Wasn't sure...what you'd like..."

_I got what I like_, _You came._.. he thought to himself. "Thank You...it's...it's fine...", he smiled. "I may even have some ice...", he said, heading for his fridge. He opened it to find a bag of ice stuffed in the corner of the empty freezer.

He filled two glasses with ice and returned. "What should we start with?", he said, looking at the array of alcohol.

"I guess I shopped like we were having a frat party," she blushed.

"No, no...no...", he said, reassuringly. "I like variety in most things..."

Scully blushed again, turning her head from him. She rebounded and turned back to see a twinkle in Mulder's eye and a smile on his face. "Mulder...", she said, rolling her eyes. "I've been wanting the rum...actually."

Mulder opened the Bacardi and poured her a glass. He poured the rum into his glass as well. They clanked glasses and then took a sip, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid as it traveled down their throats. There was a knock at the door and Mulder stood up and looked out of the peep hole. He opened the door and paid the delivery man. He brought their treasure into the living room and spread it out on his coffee table. He then went into his barely used kitchen and grabbed two dusty plates. He blew off the dust and quickly wiped them off with his shirt bringing them back into the living room and a few forks.

"Eat so when you get drunk and take advantage of me you can't blame it on an empty stomach!", he said with a grin.

"Ha, Ha!", Scully said, taking another sip of the rum. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"After I wake up from the alcohol induced coma?", he shot a look to Scully. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't a clue," he said. "How about you?"

"Having New Year's Dinner with my mom..."

"People still do that?", he said surprised.

"Yes...Yes actually. And they clean their homes so that it doesn't stay a mess all year..."

Mulder looked around at his own apartment. "I don't have to worry about that, Scully. "My place is in tip-top shape!"

"Tip top, huh?", she grinned. "Mulder...When was the last time you cleaned it?"

"The last time you cleaned it," he said, taking a sip on his drink. "Besides...We're never here Scully. It's not that bad, really...I've seen worst."

"I bet you have...", she laughed.

""Really...I think its neat and cleaned."

"Just like your side of the office?", she said cocking her head. "If it weren't for me Mulder...there would be cobwebs and disarray everywhere...You need me..."

Mulder turned to her and stared deep into her eyes. "I do need you...", he said sincerely.

Scully was taken aback. She could see the deepness of his eyes. They were darker than normal, almost black. His tone was serious as he looked deep into her soul. She gasped as she saw the depths of his eyes which told her that he meant it, _He needed her_. "I need you, Mulder...", she said quietly.

Mulder blew out the air he was holding in his lungs and grabbed up his glass, ready to clank them with hers. She followed suit and clanked her glass with his but this time they both took a deep gulp of the sweet but strong liquid. Scully could feel the effects of the rum already. A warmth had gone through her body but she was unsure if it was due to their conversation or the alcohol.

Another knock on the door startled them. Mulder grabbed his gun this time giving her a look. She took out her gun and followed behind him. He walked over to the door and peered through the keyhole again, his gun aimed towards the door. He dropped his hand down and put his gun back in his holster. He opened the door to the Lone Gunmen who were carrying a paper bag of their own.

"Mulder...thought you'd needed a party," Langley said, as he pushed past Mulder into the living room, followed by the other two Gunmen who were surprised to see Scully standing behind Mulder.

"Did we interrupt something?", Byers asked.

"No...", Scully said quickly.

Mulder's cast his eyes down and she could see the pain in his eyes from her quick response. She reached out and touched his hand. "I mean...we were just about to celebrate the New Years."

"You weren't gonna invite us?", Froehike said, picking up the bottles of liquor that sat on the coffee table.

"We brought some champagne and liquor too...Tequila!", Langley announced.

"We weren't having a party...I just kind of bought everything," Scully said, following the Gunmen into Mulder's living room.

She turned to see him still standing by the door. She cocked her head with concern. "Excuse me...", she said, walking back into the front entrance of his apartment. "You okay Mulder..."

Mulder shrugged. "I'm fine..."

She knew that answer. He was upset and was trying to hide it. "I didn't meant it the way it came out...", she explained. "That's not at all what I meant..."

Mulder nodded. He could see the sincerity in her eyes. She grabbed his fingers and pulled him into the living room. His fingers grazed her waist and he smiled inwardly at the contact. Mulder sat down on his couch and Scully sat closely next to him. Froehike seized the opportunity to sit as closely as he could to Scully which made her move in even closer to Mulder. Mulder gave Froehike a stern look and Froehike backed off.

"We thought you might be alone this New Years, Mulder," Byers informed him. "We came to cheer you up!"

"I'm not suicidal Byers!", Mulder said, grabbing for their glasses. He handed Scully back her glass but she put it back down. She was a little tipsy and that was the last thing she needed sitting next to Froehike.

"We know that," Langley said, snatching up an egg roll. "We just wanted to make sure you weren't alone..."

"I wasn't alone," he said, gesturing to Scully.

The three Gunmen smiled to each other. "You got glasses in that nuclear testing dump you call a kitchen, Mulder?". Byers asked.

Mulder smirked. "Help yourself..."

"Don't mind if we do," Froehike said, grabbing an egg roll for himself.

Mulder looked irritated with the Gunmen there. Scully could see it in the tenseness of his face and in his tone. She leaned in closer to him and he seemed to relax. Langley who was seated in one of Mulder's living room chairs next to the TV was watching them closely. He could see what they could not, that they were seated mere inches from each other while Froehike was seated at least a cushion away. Byers returned with a tray filled with Champagne glasses and three more glasses with ice that Froehike filled with Tequila. "It's almost time...It's 11:40..."

"What's your New Years wish, Mulder?", Scully said, turning to him.

She could see Mulder's hazel eyes turn instantly dark. She was mesmerized. There was desire in his eyes, longing and fear. Fear of what she wasn't sure. And there was love there. She knew it was. He loved her, she'd known that for some time but he was still not capable of giving her what she needed, not until he knew the truth about Sam. Until she knew for certain that Mulder could give her his love and be willing to be with her completely, she wouldn't act on it though she loved him completely, so much that it hurt her heart. She loved Mulder, She needed Mulder. But she had to be content in being his partner and friend until that day came.

"I want a lot of things," he said hoarsely.

"Ten, Nine, Eight," the Gunmen began to count down with the television.

"Like what?", Scully said as she leaned into him, their arms touching. She was staring up at him, her eyes locked onto his.

"Things I'm not sure I'll ever have...but I want...", he continued.

"Six, Five, Four..."

"Its a wish I've wished for...for a long time..."

"Your sister?"

"That's only half of it," he said, turning his head to stare at the screen.

"Three, two, one...HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

"Happy New Years!", Byers said, enthusiastically.

Scully swallowed hard. Her throat was dry so she reached for her glass of rum. Byers handed her a Champagne glass instead and shoved one into Mulder's hand. After passing out the drinks, they all clanked their glasses as the song, Auld Lang Zyne was being played in the background with shots of Las Vegas and New York's New Year's celebrations being broadcast on the television screen.

"WOOHOO, GIRLS!", Mulder's neighbor screamed.

They all turned to see the flurry of clothes being tossed past Mulder's window.

"New Neighbors?", Froehike asked with his eyes arched.

"Yeah...", Mulder said, shaking his head.

"Want us to check them out?", Langley asked.

"Sure...", Mulder said, sipping on his drink.

"Well...We've got to go...", Froehike said, snatching up the bottle of Tequila they had brought. "We've got a party to go too."

"A bunch of our friends are all playing D and D and enjoying a few herbals," Froehike smiled.

"This you tell two FBI agents...", Mulder said still irritated.

The Gunmen shrugged their shoulders. "Anyway...Mulder," they said, heading for the door. "Happy New Years to you both."

"You two...", Scully said, waving as they closed the door behind them.

"Finally they're gone," Mulder said, stretching out his legs.

"They're not that bad," Scully giggled. "That was nice of them to make sure you weren't alone bringing in the New Year."

"I guess it irritates me that they think I'm so pathetic."

"I don't think you're pathetic," she said, reaching for the cold Chinese food and scooping some on both of their plates. "I think we better nuke it." She grabbed up both plates heading for his kitchen.

"You don't think spending New Years alone is pathetic, Scully?", he said calling after her.

Scully was silent a moment. "But your not alone and neither am I...", she said, punching the buttons on the microwave.

Mulder waited until she returned to continue his thoughts. "We're not pathetic when we spend it together," he said, with a smile.

Scully smiled back and sat the food down in front of him. She then returned to her seat but she had moved a few inches away from Mulder this time. "No...You should bring the New Year in with good friends and people you care about and that's what we did. The Gunmen are good friends to us both but especially to you...and they are people we care about."

"Don't forget you or I...", he said, with his head cast down as he picked through his food. "We're best friends...We care about each other," he said in a small voice.

"We do!", she said firmly. "Yes...we do..."

"Just how drunk _are_ we gonna get?," he said leeringly.

Scully smiled. "Not that drunk, Mulder."

"Damn," he chuckled as he stuffed the noodles into his mouth. They ate in silence, sipping occasionally on either they're leftover champagne or rum that Mulder had refreshed in their glasses.

"Scully...you never did tell me what you wanted as your New Years wish?"

Scully started to choke a little on her food and Mulder patted her back lightly but firmly, trying not to leave any bruises on her pale and delicate skin.

"You okay?", he asked concerned.

"Yeah...I'm alright," she said, taking another sip of her champagne. "I...I guess a noodle went down the wrong way...", she said, not looking at him.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"What is your wish?"

"There's things I want...", she sighed. "Things that I may never have...but I want them just the same...", she said, avoiding his eyes. "Who knows what the future brings?"

"Yeah...who knows...", he said, clanking his glass against hers.

He turned up the volume on the TV and they sat in comfortable silence, listening to the drunken screams of his neighbor's and the firing off of fireworks throughout the city that made them jump. Scully found herself sitting closer to Mulder. Each time a gun shot or a fireworks went off they would catch her by surprise. Mulder would wrap his arm around her shoulder just briefly and then pull away. She couldn't help but react on purpose so she could feel his arms around her even for a second.

"I better head home," she said turning to face him.

He could tell from her eyes that she didn't want to leave. "Why don't you take the bed...I'm not used to sleeping in it yet anyway...I'll take the couch..."

"Okay..."

"Grab one of my t-shirts...You already know which drawer."

She blushed and nodded. "Okay..."

She stood up and was a little wobbling on her toes. Mulder quickly stood up and grabbed her around the waist. "You okay, Scully?"

"I guess all the alcohol kind of hit me at once..."

"_You_ are a light drinker...", he laughed.

"Yeah I guess so..."

He removed his hands when she was steady and she bit her lip, missing the feel of his hands around her waist. "Good night, Scully...", he said, looking down into her eyes.

"Good night Mulder," she said, moving past him to the bedroom door.

She stopped at the door and turned to look at him. He was watching her.

"If you need to use the bathroom, Mulder...Don't worry about waking me...", she said, as she opened his door and closed it quickly.

He sat back down with a thud on the couch. He poured himself another glass but then put it down. He'd had enough, so he pushed it back and then grabbed up his blanket he kept on the couch and then laid down. He could still smell the scent of Scully and her light perfume mixed with the scent of her fruity shampoo that he loved so much. He muted the TV and then settled down into the couch, closing his eyes and actually drifting off to sleep.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Years Superstitions**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, New Years Eve,** **After The Ghost Who Stole Christmas but Before Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder had awaken only three hours after he'd fallen to sleep. His bladder felt like it would burst and so he carefully opened his bedroom door, peering in to see if he had awaken Scully. It was dark but he could see her in his bed, her tiny frame seemed consumed by the bed. She was sleeping peacefully which was different from how he slept in the new bed. Every movement made a sloshing sound and it made him queasy. He went to sleep every night dreaming about shipwrecks and the Scully of 1939 , replaying that kiss on the deck in his dreams over and over. He smiled at the memory of his dreams though the real Scully was now IN HIS BED snuggled up to his pillow, her head slightly visible since she was gripping his pillow right beneath her nose. He could see the wash of her red hair all over the place, spread out over his sheets and she was dressed in one of his gray t-shirts that came down to well past her knees. One stray leg stuck out from underneath the covers and he had to force himself not to pick her up in his arms and cradle her like a child. She looked so beautiful he couldn't help but stand there taking it all in. He was startled out of his thoughts when Scully's voice boomed out to him. "You just gonna stand there and watch, Mulder?"

Mulder swallowed hard. _Damn_, _how long had he been standing there_. "I was...Um," he said, clearing his throat. "I was afraid I would wake you..."

"I told you don't worry about it," she said, turning to face him. "Plus, I can't really sleep when I'm on the high seas...", she laughed.

Mulder smiled. "I thought being a Navy brat, you'd enjoy it."

She sat up and carefully covered her legs. "Normally I would be but this is just too weird...", she said as the bed swashed and shifted beneath her.

"I'm...ah...gonna," he said, pointing to wards the bathroom.

"Go ahead...Its your place...", she said, flapping back down on the bed.

Mulder smiled to himself as he walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she heard the water turn on and Mulder returned. "Scully?"

"Yeah?", she said as the waves beneath her continued.

"If you want, you can join me on the couch...I won't bite..."

Scully sat back up. "You do bite Mulder...I'm pretty sure of that..."

Mulder cocked his head, a grin on his face. "Did you just make a..."

"Yes, yes I did...", she said, kicking the covers off. Mulder took the opportunity to scan her legs and feet on up as she wrapped herself in his blanket. She grabbed a pillow and walked out into the living room.

Mulder followed behind her and found her seated on the end of the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her. "You can stretch out, Scully...There's room for two..."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "You know this from experience?"

Mulder was surprised by Scully's late night boldness. "Not really...", he said, shyly. "But you couldn't possibly take up that much room..."

"Oh Mulder, you left out the food..."

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "If it sits here an rots or sits in my fridge and rots...it's still gonna rot, Scully."

She shook her head. "We didn't read our fortunes..."

"Oh great...Another, Turn left at the stop sign to go Right for your heart message..."

Scully smiled. "Oh come on...there not that bad. They could be profound."

"Since when did you believe in taking advice from a Fortune Cookie, Scully?"

"I didn't say I would take the advice...reading them can be fun...And since we're up already...why not?"

"Okay," Mulder said, placing a pillow in the back of his neck. "Hand me one."

"No, Mulder...You're supposed to pick it out yourself..."

Mulder smirked. "They make these things up Scully...Since when did you become so superstitious?"

"I'm not superstitious," she said, with her voice rising in a peak. "But the message you pick is supposed to be meant for you..."

"Isn't this an American invention?"

"Mulder!"

"Okay,", he said, reaching over and grabbing his cookie.

Scully looked excited as she waited for him to crack open his cookie and read the message.

"Whats it say?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you take a single step to your journey, you'll succeed; it's not best to fail."

"Hmmm...", she said, cocking her head to one side. "That was definitely meant for you..."

"I'd probably believe it if they made some attempt to sound authentic. What happened to Confucius said..."

Okay, my turn," she said, ignoring him. She tore open her cookie and slid the paper strip out. "Hmmm...Confucius says..."

"It does not," he said, making an attempt to snatch the paper but Scully was quicker.

"It says...The pleasure of what we enjoy is lost by wanting more...", she glanced over to Mulder. "That's pretty weird."

Mulder snatched the paper out of her hand and read it and then looked back at her. "Its kind of like what we were talking about earlier."

"I know...how weird."

"Maybe Confuscious did mean for us to have these messages..."

"The pleasure of what we enjoy is lost by wanting more," she repeated.

"So what does that say to you, Scully?"

Scully dropped her eyes for a moment and then looked back up at him. "Ah...nothing, Mulder...Its a stupid fortune cookie message..."

"Ah, nay!", Mulder said playfully. "I'm not letting you back-peddle your way out of this one, Scully. Really...what does it mean to you?"

She looked into his dark eyes. She could only see the glint in his eyes as they sat in the near dark with only the television light and his fish tank lighting his apartment. "I guess...Its telling me to be content with what I have..."

They both stared at each other until Mulder looked away. She saw a sadness in his motions. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. "Umm...what do you think your message means, Mulder?'

"Mine is another message telling me not to fail," he said, blankly. "I get that all the time from everywhere...I don't need a fortune cookie to tell me not to fail..."

Scully reached out her hand and touched his arm. "Maybe we should get some more sleep...Did I invite you over to my place...dinner with my mom?"

"No you didn't...", he said surprised.

"Well...I meant too," she said quietly. "Its tradition...Having another holiday meal."

"I don't think my family ever did that...Not that I can recall."

"Nothing?", Scully said surprised.

"Well...," he said contemplating. "When I was much younger...before Sam's disappearance..."

"Yeah?"

"Well it really wasn't a special occasion...but I guess we did eat some tradtional Dutch and Jewish foods..."

"Like what?"

Mulder shrugged. "My parents are both of Dutch descent with my dad being Jewish. So...the Dutch part was Pickled Herring and lots and lots of donuts..."

"Donuts?', Scully said surprised.

Mulder laughed. "Something about eating donuts bring you luck..."

"What if your New Year's resolution was to go on a diet?", she smirked.

Mulder chuckled. "I have no idea..."

"Okay...so what was the Jewish part?"

"Knishes...we had either a potato or liver knish...whatever my mom would have delivered."

"Mulder, I've never seen you eat any of that..."

Mulder smiled widely. "Scully, eating pickled herring or liver wouldn't make me the most popular guy..."

"Mulder you're not the most..."

"Let's just say,:" he said interrupting. "I doubt you'd be sitting so close to me on the couch if I smelled like either herring or liver..."

Scully thought a moment. "You're right..."

"What about your family? What would you do?"

Scully sighed. "Well...we'd spend New Year's eve at Mass just like Christmas. Then we'd have a traditional Irish meal with lots of green to symbolize money that we'd hope to have in the coming year. We'd celebrate it as a sit-down family meal just as a lot of families _still_ do...And we'd just enjoy each other. "

Mulder smiled. "That sounds nice..."

"Yeah...", she sighed. "You sleepy again yet?"

"No...you?"

"A little...But I don't think I want to use my sea legs just to sleep..."

"Well why'd you buy a water bed?"

"Mulder for the last time...I didn't buy it...I wouldn't do that...I didn't even know you had a bedroom. Anytime I had to use the bathroom I went through the other door and when I was in your bathroom, I thought that door lead to a closet. I'm not that nosy..."

Mulder nodded. "Must've been the guys..."

"Yeah...must've been...I hope they don't decide to do a little decorating in my place."

"Oh...let's see...what would Froehike place in your apartment...I think maybe a pole coming out of your ceiling."

"Ugh!", Scully gasped. "Mulder...Are you trying to give me have nightmares?"

"No," he chuckled. "Hmm...I see a round pink bed...orange shag rugs on the floor...a little mood music..."

"Mulder, I'm warning you," she said with a bald-up fist.

"Hmmm...", he continued, laughing at the look on her face. "I see Melvin...stripped down to his tidy-whitey's...OUCH!", he said, as Scully's fist landed against his arm. "Man...You could've warned me..."

"I did!"

Mulder tried to shrug off the stinging sensation in his arm. "Alright...alright...Let's just say...it would've been worst than what they did to mine..."

"Okay...that's all you have to say...", she said, crossing her arms and giving him her warning look.

"Sorry..., okay...", he said trying not to laugh.

She was pouting and he thought she looked so adorable. Mulder grabbed up his leftover rum that was flat by now. "I think I better put something on my bruise."

"Mulder, its 4 in the morning..."

"Just a sip...before I close my eyes...", he said, as he raised the glass to his lips. "Something to get that image of Froehike out of my mind..."

Scully grabbed up her leftover rum. "Okay...I think I need it too."

They grinned to each other as they took a few sips. Then they both leaned back on the couch. Mulder stretched out on one end of the couch with his long legs dangling over onto the coffee table. Scully curled up on the opposite end, covering herself with the blanket. She listened to Mulder shift around on his end and she sat up. "That can't be comfortable Mulder..."

"I sleep like this all the time," he lied.

"Come on...There's room," she said, motioning for him to share the space with her.

Mulder's eyebrows peaked up. "Next to you?"

"We're best friends Mulder... I can spare a few inches...As long as I don't wake up on the floor in the morning."

"I won't let you fall," he said earnestly.

"Okay...", she said, sliding over.

Mulder positioned himself against the back of the couch spooning her and he draped his arm around Scully's waist. She could tell he was scared to put his full weight on top of her waist. "Mulder...its okay...I won't think less of you in the morning...", she joked.

Mulder blushed, as he then wrapped her in his arm and pulled her closer. He could smell her soft hair right up close as he breathed her in, trying not to make any sounds that might be mistaken for sexual and so he bit down hard onto his lip and cover his mouth with his pillow. Scully's eyes were wide awake as she lay right against all of Mulder. His warm hands encircled her and she was trying hard not to sigh out-loud at the feel of his muscular arms around her. She could feel his warm breath against her hair and she couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable as if she belonged there, as if his arms were made to hold her. Soon though Scully drifted off to sleep.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Years Superstitions**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, New Years After The Ghost Who Stole Christmas, Before Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It is owned by Chris Carter, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully awoke with Mulder's head in the crook of her neck. She could hear him taking shallow breaths as he held her tight. Her leg was trapped beneath his where he had draped it over hers during the few hours they had managed to sleep. She wanted to enjoy it, to enjoy the feel of having him so close. Her head was swimming, her throat was dry as she listened to Mulder mumbling in his sleep, his hot breath against the back of her neck. Having Mulder so close made her nervous. She didn't want him getting any ideas and she certainly didn't need to plant any in her own mind. There was a huge difference between spooning up to your partner late at night out of necessity than it was waking up in his arms in the full blown morning light. They were best friends, partners and she needed to keep it that way until he was truly ready to love her. Until then, she'd have to suffer in silence, keeping her feelings bottled up to herself. But it wasn't that easy for her to lay there a few moments more, feeling the weight of his massive arms encircling her, imagining having him all to herself once and for all. It was a mixture of both happiness and pain because it was as fleeting as the moment the clock had struck twelve just a few hours before. But reality came crashing through as Mulder stirred next to her, breathing out hot puffs of air from his lungs. Scully scrambled on to her feet, racing back into Mulder's bedroom, slamming the door, startling Mulder out of what was his first restful sleep in God only knew. "Scully?", he said, glancing up around him.

"I'll be out in a second...", she said, as she quickly dressed.

Mulder sat up trying to orient himself. He could still smell the lingering scent of Scully against his face and skin. He laid his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes remembering how lucky he'd been to hold her as they slept. That had to be the greatest memory he had up to this point even topping his kiss with 1939 Scully.

Scully came out dressed back in her clothes looking a little shy, avoiding his eyes.

"What's wrong, Scully?", Mulder asked innocently.

"Nothing...I figured I better head home and maybe sober up before you and my mom come over at 3."

"Do you want me to come help you..."

"No, no, no...", she said, giving him a quick smile. "Take your time..."

"Well...Maybe you should take some of this home...", he said, looking at the still unopened bottles of alcohol on his coffee table.

"No..it's alright...I've got plenty of wine at home..."

"You sure?", he said, noticing her nervousness.

"I'm sure Mulder...", she said, rushing over to the front door. "See you at 3..."

"Scully!"

"Huh?", she said, looking back.

"Thanks...for...coming over for New Year's Eve...I...", he said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to think of the right words to say. "It meant a lot to me..."

Her eyes cast down to the floor and then she raised them up to meet his gaze. "Me too, Mulder...I'll...I'll see you at three."

"Alright...", he said as she closed the door behind her.

The house was already cleaned and she was grateful for that little New Year's Eve ritual especially since she knew she didn't have to worry for what she knew would be her mother's early arrival, well before 3 pm to start the Holiday dinner. But first she needed a shower. She could still smell Mulder's masculine scent on her and though she wished she didn't have to wash it off of her, she knew she had too. _This was becoming more and more difficult as time went on,_ she reasoned. _Her mother was right, something would soon have to give but she was not going to make the first move_. She needed him to do that but waiting was becoming more of a blinding desire that seemed to distract her from her work...their work together. Every time Mulder placed a hand on her in any way, the first thing popped back into her mind was his medicated confession, "I love you..."

She stepped into the shower; she wanted to run a bath but figured her mother would be coming soon and it would be easier if she didn't have to wait on her. So she let the hot water beat down on her body until it ran cold and then she did her normal routine, picking out her clothes, blow-drying her hair, and applying her small amount of makeup. When she was finished, she got herself a bite to eat, and then relaxed on the couch with a book, waiting for the knock on the door from Maggie Scully.

Scully wasn't disappointed because not even an hour had passed when she heard that soft knock. "Dana, it's me..."

Scully smiled to herself and opened the door, holding out her arms to her equally tiny mother. "Mom..."

"I came early...I hope that isn't a bother..."

Scully smiled again. "Of course not mom...Now what grocery store are we hitting up?"

Maggie sank down on the sofa next to her daughter. "So...what happened last night? Did you go to Fox's house?"

"I did...", she smiled shyly.

"And?", Maggie prodded.

Scully swallowed hard. "I brought over a ton of alcohol. He ordered Chinese..."

"AND?"

"And the Gunmen showed up and pissed him off a little. And then I went to sleep in his new water-bed."

"Dana Katherine..."

Scully blushed ear to ear. "Mom...no...He was asleep on the couch...but I couldn't really sleep because it was a water-bed."

"He has a water-bed," Maggie chuckled. "How old is he? I haven't seen one of those since..."

"I guess Froehike and the other Gunmen must've put into his apartment as a joke...", she said, glancing down at her fingers. "So, I couldn't sleep with it sloshing around..."

Maggie's eyebrow raised. "AND?"

"So I shared the couch with him..."

"When you said you shared..."

"Mom...Believe it or not...Some of what you instilled in me is still present!", she said, surprised.

Maggie was quiet and there was an awkward silence between them. "So...was it opposite sides of the couch..."

"No," Scully said shaking her head. "He wrapped his arms around me and we kind of spooned up and fell asleep...and then I got out of there as fast as I could..."

Maggie looked disappointed and Scully was shocked by that. "I think that was a step forward...", Scully said answering her mother's unspoken question.

"I'm not meddling, " Maggie said, throwing up her hands. "I never do..."

"No...no you don't," Scully said sarcastically.

"It's just that I've been watching this song and dance for...how many years now?"

"You met him when I was abducted..."

"So...I would just like to see you happy before I die...That's all."

"No guilt there...", Scully said with a smirk.

Maggie looked her daughter in the eye and laid a firm hand on her arm. "Promise me...Promise me...you won't continue to drag this out forever..."

"Mom...I told you he needs to find the truth about Samantha..."

"What if he never does Dana? Will you continue to put your heart on the back burner? Or will you become bitter and resent him? Or will he resent you? I want you to make it your New Year's Resolution..."

"I never make New Year's resolutions...", Scully countered.

"Make one this time...", Maggie said sincerely. "That you will not let this year go by without telling him how you feel...finally...everything out on the table..."

Scully crouched down further into her couch. "Fine...I'll make it my New Year's resolution to finally tell him the truth...There...You happy now?"

Maggie waved her daughter off. "You promised...", she said, heading for the kitchen.

"I did...", she said annoyed.

After rushing off to the grocery store and coming back to work on the evenings meal, the doorbell rang and Scully glanced over to her clock. 3 pm exactly. _Since when did Mulder show up to anything on time?_, she wondered.

She opened it to find Mulder standing there with a bag of Donuts and another bag in his hand that smelled very _unique. _"Mulder, what's that smell?", she said, covering her nose.

Mulder smiled widely. "Our talk last night got me to thinking...so I brought my New Year's traditions to yours..."

"You shouldn't have," she said, holding the bag further away from her as she walked it into the kitchen.

Scully and Maggie exchanged glances as they both eyed the bag suspiciously. "What's in it?", Scully said turning to see Mulder not far behind her.

"Pickled herring and Knishes...liver ones...That's all that they had left...", he smiled.

"Oh! Well...Does it need to be re-heated...where do I put it?"

"On a platter...", he said quietly.

"Okay...", she said, reaching in her cabinets for a platter and placing the steaming hot knishes in a stack. She took out the pickled herring as well and held it like it was a piece of the human body she worked on so frequently.

"I brought donuts too...", he announced as he watched the exchange between both women as they looked at the bottle of tiny fishes with their heads still attached.

"Thank you Fox," Maggie said warmly as she grabbed the bag out of his hand and gave him a warm hug. "I haven't seen you since last year..."

"Oh...ah...", Mulder sighed. "I get it..."

"Well...sit down...relax...", Maggie said, pointing to Dana's couch. "Want something to drink, Fox?"

"No thank you Mrs. Scully...I...I think I had enough for the night."

"You're still hung-over, Mulder?", Scully asked as she poured the contents of the pickled herring into a separate platter.

"Not really...", he smiled. "I don't think we drank enough to get to that point."

"No, I guess not..."

Maggie was watching them with a smirk on her face but neither of them noticed. They were too busy glancing bashfully towards each other in that way they did without even knowing it. Mulder flipped on the remote turning the volume on low so he wouldn't disturb the two women as they finished the preparations for the meal. Occasionally he'd glance into the kitchen where Scully was smiling and laughing. He loved to see her in her 'element' with her mother. She was less guarded in these moments and she smiled more freely. If only he could see that Scully more often. If he could have a wish this New Years Day, he'd wish he could see her smile everyday with him...in his arms.

"Dinner, Fox...", Maggie called sweetly.

He turned off the TV and then joined them at the table. Maggie stretched out her weathered hands and grabbed both Scully's and Mulder's hand in hers. She bowed her head as did Scully while Mulder listened to the prayers of thankfulness. They made the sign of the cross and Maggie smiled widely. "Happy New Year's you too..."

"Happy New Years...", Scully said, glancing quickly over to Mulder.

He caught her gaze and smiled back. "Happy New Years."

"Let me explain what this is...", Maggie began. "You know this is Corned beef..."

"Of course..."

"Its Irish _American," _Scully stressed. "But mom makes it with Guinness."

"Yummy!", Mulder said, playfully.

"And this is Colcannon," she said, pointing to the bowl of mashed potatoes mixed with Kale. "This is for luck and money the whole year through...Its made either with cabbage or kale but we like kale..."

"Sounds good," Mulder nodded.

"The salad has no significance," Maggie continued. "Except that its green and represents money...and good fortune."

"And the soda bread is just the traditional bread eaten at every Irish meal..."

"My parents were raised _very Irish..._both of them, and so were we...", Scully explained.

"I learn more and more about you everyday...", Mulder said quietly.

Scully looked surprised as she stared at her partner. Maggie watched them as they communicated wordless until one of them turned away.

"What's the significance of the food you brought, Fox?"

"Well...I don't actually expect you to eat it...", he said, looking at the herring and knishes. "Maybe the donuts...we could eat the donuts after the meal...for more luck."

"You sure?"

Mulder again stared at the little fishes in front of him. They were turning his stomach. "Yeah, I'm sure...I'll bring you a potato knish at work and have you try that...", he looked at the herring curiously. "But, I think they're staring at me..."

Maggie smiled. "We can try it if you want us too or not...it's up to you..."

"I'm sure...", he said, pushing the herring and liver knishes aside. "So much for that tradition..."

Maggie served the food and as they ate, she looked up at them both. "So what is your wish for this coming year."

"That's funny...Mulder and I were just talking about that..."

"Advice derived from Confucius wannabes at three o'clock in the morning..."

Scully looked embarrassed. "Anyway...Did we even say what we wanted?"

"I don't think so..."

Maggie smiled. "I wish for happiness, health and prosperity for all of my children, grandchildren and of course...their significant others..."

Scully's eyes bulged. She kept her eyes on her mother staring her down. Maggie had a twinkle in her eye as she ate her food. Scully's eyebrow was raised giving her mother the 'look' but Maggie was returning it, after all, she had it first.

"That's really nice, Mrs. Scully," Mulder said completely unaware of the exchange between mother and daughter.

"What about you, Fox? What is your wish?"

Mulder glanced quickly over to Scully and then coughed. "I...ah...I wish for happiness...success...to find my sister...and for...for..."

"Love?", Maggie questioned.

Scully's eye brows raised even higher. She refused to look at him. Mulder nodded yes to Maggie but his eyes dropped back down and he again glanced quickly over to Scully. He kept his eyes low and on his plate.

"What about you Dana?", Maggie continued.

Scully's eyes narrowed as she glared at her mother. Maggie smirked. "Dana?"

"Ummm...", Scully began. "I...wish for happiness, success in my career..."

"And love?", Mulder interrupted. He looked as shocked as they did that he had spoken it out-loud.

"So what did you think of the food, Mulder?", Scully said, changing the subject.

Mulder looked at her sheepishly. "It's Delicious," he smiled. He turned back to Maggie and nodded in her direction.

"That's wonderful...", Maggie said, as she gathered up their plates. "Any room for those donuts?"

"A little...", he said, patting his muscular stomach. "Care to split one with me? Share the fortune, Scully?'

"Yeah sure...", she smiled.

Maggie looked at the clock. It was only 5 pm but she looked back at her daughter and partner who were still sitting at the table, glancing shyly back and forth when the conversation had waned. "I better get going," Maggie said, suddenly. "Traffic on the 95, it'll take me more than an hour to get home..."

"You sure?", Scully asked, glancing around towards Mulder. "You don't want to maybe spend the night?"

Maggie shook her head. "No...I've got Church in the morning...You know that...Sunday morning Mass..."

Maggie grabbed up her coat. Mulder stood up and gave her a hearty hug. "Happy New Year's, Mrs. Scully."

"You too Fox. Take care of yourself..."

"I will..."

"Or rather I will...", Scully sighed.

Maggie smirked again. "Take care of him then Dana...And Fox...you take care of my only daughter."

Mulder's eyes widened. "I will...", he vowed.

Once again, Scully bashfully looked away from him. Maggie hugged her tightly, drawing her into her arms. "I love you Dana...I'll call the minute I get in."

"Alright, do that...Bye Mom and thanks", she said, as her mother walked out the door.

Mulder was standing next to Scully, looking down at her. She could see in his eyes that he was unsure of what to do."You want me to leave?"

"No...", Scully said quickly. "Come on...let's relax on the couch...maybe watch a movie or two...Plus we still haven't eaten any of those donuts."

Mulder shrugged. "Honestly, I don't think I have the room...It was different when I was a kid. I think Sam and I existed off of them on New Years..."

She nodded. "Well...sit down Mulder...Mi casa es su casa...you know that."

He sat down and she grabbed their glasses of wine. They sat at the opposite ends of the sofa, as Mulder flicked the channels. He settled on a Nostradamus documentary. Scully chuckled to herself. Mulder looked up and cocked his head. "Whats so funny Scully?"

"Just that this is how you're bringing in your New Year's Mulder...with prophecy and mystery..."

"Of course...", he said, motioning for her to come closer.

She sighed and then moved over until they were mere inches from each other. Mulder raised his glass for a toast. She raised hers as well. "To another year of prophecy, intrigue and mystery Scully...May we get back to the X-files and not have to do mindless background checks or looking for fresh piles of dung...may we find Samantha..."

"May we finally get our hearts desire...", Scully added.

Mulder locked eyes with hers. They held each-others gaze for just a moment before breaking it. "Yes...", he said, clearing his throat. "To us and the X-Files, Scully."

"To us...", she smiled.

"Happy New Year's...", he said, clanking his glass with hers.

"Happy New Years..."

**The End**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
